Winter Break with Amy
by AmyRoseConquersAll
Summary: I'm planning on making this M later, but it might not happen, Sonic and his friend Manic got caught peeping in on the girls locker room, and for punishment they have to go to Sonic's older sisters apartment for winter break


"Sonic" Amy called from the stands of her brothers practice, Sonic and his teammates just exited the dressing room, everyone turned their attention to who was the stupid girl to try to get Sonic to go out with her, Sonic sighed

"Dude... who is that?" a twin tailed fox asked, "remember my older sister, Amy?" Sonic asked, "duh" Tails' said, "Say hi to my sister Amy" Sonic said pointing to Amy who was across the gym wearing black skinny jeans, a small emerald green dress that was a little past her thighs, and green high tops

"Sonic C'mon, i don't have all day!, i only have 15 minutes to get back to class!" Amy called out, "Coming Annoyance!" Sonic called, "Sonic!" Sonia called, over, "Just a sec sis!" Sonic said, Amy growled and walked across the gym to Sonic and Sonia

"Hello Miss Rose" Sonia said, Amy nodded. "Sonic here..." Sonia said glaring slightly at Sonic, "Since i am his P.E. teacher also, he was caught peeping in the girls locker room, and he actually saw something" Sonia said, Amy's mouth dropped and so did the guy's that where outside the door listening, some of them where checking Amy out

"Hey... what are you guy's looking at?" a green hedgehog asked with wild bang, "Oh, hey Manic... watching Sonic get chewed out by your mom and his sister" A black and red hedgehog said looking back on the one named manic

"Heh... better save him, again" Manic said walking into the gym with his backpack slung over his shoulder  
"Hey Baby" Sonia said, "eh... Mom, please. Stop calling me that! i'm 18, i'm not a baby anymore... now onto more important matters, what did Sonic do this time?" Manic asked pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Sonic

"He was caught peeping in the girls locker room" Sonia said, "Haha, dude... nice" Manic said giving his buddy a high five, Amy went and stood by Sonia  
"Sonic, we are going home now!, i only have 10 minutes to get to my class, or i'll be in deep shit, and wait till mom and dad hear what you did!, i can't believe you did that!" Amy said glaring at her younger brother, Amy's quills where to her mid back so a couple of them where flying freely

"Oh... so your the famous Amy, i'm Manic. Manic the Hedgehog" Manic said sticking his hand out, "Amy, Amy Rose... your Sonic's friend aren't you?" Amy asked, Manic nodded, Amy grabbed his cheeks so they where eye-to-eye, "Keep my little brother in line, i don't have control over him when he's here at school... the teachers and his friends do... keep him in line!" Amy said, Manic was blushing and nodded

"Good Boy, alright Sonia... who did my brother peek on this time?" Amy asked, "Sonic get in the car" Amy threatened, Sonic nodded and ran out, Manic followed, "Sally... Sally Acorn" Sonia replied, Sonic and Manic where in the parking lot when they heard Amy yell at the top of her lungs, "SONIC YOUR SO DEAD!~", "God... i feel so bad for you dude..." Manic said as he saw a flash of two pink blurs, "And I'm going to die with you!" Manic said,

Manic and Sonic tried to make a run for it but got picked up by the two pink hedgehogs  
"You saw the princess of this country, NAKED!, i'm going to kill you, and bring you back to life for mom and dad to kill you again" Amy growled and opened the door and put him inside

"Manic... you where in there too?, I know... i wont punish you" Sonia smirked, Sonic and Manic said, "WHAT?" at the same time, "I'll let Amy chose your punishment" Sonia said, Amy smirked and opened the door, "He'll spend all of winter break with you, and you only... you know how to handle them, scare them, but let them still not be completely traumatized by you... i'll stop by your parents house and drop off his stuff" Sonia said, Amy nodded and got in the car with Manic and Sonic in the back

"Well... this is going to be interesting" Manic mumbled, "Yep... and knowing mom and dad, i'm going to be with you and my sister all winter break as-well... boy, this will be an interesting winter vacation" Sonic said as the black car pulled away from the school

Amy pulled up to her parents house and made sure Sonic and Manic went inside, "Mom! Dad!, i'm taking Sonic and his friend Manic with me over Winter break!, and Sonic peeped in the girls locker room with Manic and saw Sally Acorn naked!, TALK TO YOUR SON AND HIS FRIEND!" Amy yelled as she got in the house, then she slammed the door and left for her college

"Sonic!, is what your sister said true?" a soft pink hedgehog asked as she walked out whipping her hands on her apron, "I want to say _no_ but then I'd be lying" Sonic said, "Hun!" the mother called, soon a dark blue hedgehog came down the stairs

"*sigh* we have a lot of talking to do" the father said tucking his newspaper under his arm and his glasses hanging loosely off of his peach muzzle, his bangs looking like Manic's just blue and not as wild, he had yellow eyes, strange that both kids got their mothers eyes that where a soft emerald green

"We need to talk, both of you. Come with me" The father said, both boy's followed the father outside and to the back yard

_**(After College was out for winter break)**_

Amy went back to her house because Sonia needed to talk with her and her parents about Manic and Sonic staying with Amy an hour away from home

"Don't worry Sonia, i'm a responsible adult, i have only one bottle of wine and one bottle of vodka in my apartment, and they're behind lock and key" Amy said holding up her key chain, Sonia nodded, "Why do you need wine and alcohol?" Sonia asked, "Work, School, _Brothers_, it gets stressing at times and i just need some way to relax when i get home, i only have two shot-glasses of one or the other, i get drunk easily so i'm careful" Amy said

"It's the curse of the females in our family" April explained to Sonia (April is Amy and Sonic's mom, she's an OC or OCC i made her up), "Ah... ok, well... i've known you for years Amy, i can trust you" Sonia said, Amy nodded and gathered the boy's and their stuff

After they all said their goodbye's it was about 5, and it's a 3 hour drive to where she lives, Amy sat in the front while Manic and Sonic sat in the back, Manic pulled out one of his books and opened it, Sonic whispered in Manic's ear

"Dude... your reading?" Manic took a look at the back of Amy's head to make sure she didn't hear, "Yeah... but, look what i'm reading" Manic whispered back and put the book in Sonic's lap, Sonic opened it to the page where Manic's finger was and almost prayed, _'Thank-god!'_, "You can read it, i have more" Manic said, "Thanks man" Sonic said and began reading, he and Manic where in the same position, Feet on the seat's, knee's up, backs slouching so all Amy could see where their knee's

"Sonic... Manic, what are you two reading?" Amy asked, "I'm reading... uh, uh, hang-on" Sonic said, "Dude... what do i say?" Sonic whispered to Manic, "Easy, read the tittle of the book, not the magazine" Manic warned whispering, "I'm reading, 'Take it or Not'." Manic said, "Oh... i've never heard of that book, oh-well, is it good?" Amy asked, "Yeah... it's really good" Manic said, "Sonic?" Amy asked he didn't answer

Amy shrugged and kept on driving, She got tired of the silence and turned the radio on, _'Hey there everybody, now we're going to an Earth famous group called FlyLeaf, and here's I'm so Sick... enjoy this is the rock station, with partly Gothic Rock, bet hey... we all need Money'_ and After that 'I'm So Sick' started playing

_**A/N: i don't wanna use lyrics cuz i don't wanna get busted and listen to Lord Kelvin again, and again, time after time... even though he's helped me some... HA!, yeah right, i haven't changed at all... except with removing some stories with lyrics... eh... -_-'**_

"Amy... you listen to this sort of stuff?" Sonic asked once the song was done, "Not usually... any one hungry, thirsty, or needing to go to the bathroom?" Amy asked, "No" they said, "Fine... we'll be there in an hour" Amy said

_**(At Amy's apartment)**_

"Wow... i never knew you where in the penthouse!" Sonic said looking around, "I didn't mention it... i'm sorry" Amy said going into her kitchen, "Make yourselves at home guy's your going to be here for two weeks, or more" Amy said getting a shot glass out, she went over to her cabinet and unlocked it and got her wine out

"Drinking at 6 sis?" Sonic asked coming into the kitchen, "I need one, i have to go to work in an hour, please don't break anything" Amy said, Sonic nodded, "So... why do you need a drink?" Sonic asked Manic just entered the kitchen, "Why?..." Amy said shooting her shot glass down her throat, "You Sonic, i can't believe that you did that!" Amy said putting her shot glass aside

"Manic did it to!" Sonic said, "Yeah... but Sally saw _you_" Amy said pointing a finger in Sonic's chest, Amy was a good 2 or three inches smaller than Sonic, and Manic was the same height as Sonic, but she had authority over them being 21 and them only being 18

"I got to go... i'm going to be late" Amy said going into her room, she soon came back out with a black skirt that didn't cover mush it ended a little after her black panties ended, with a green corset, black fishnet stockings, and black high heels, she also had black and grey striped gloves, black eye shadow, and a black headband, overall, she looked like a sexy gothic girl, even Sonic whistled

"Nice outfit sis, you a hooker or something?" Sonic joked, "Haha, very funny, no... i'm a waitress for this bar that's down the block... i'm warning my neighbors of you two here so they can keep an eye on you" Amy said

"We don't need a baby sitter sis, we're 18" Sonic said, "Yeah... that worries me" Amy said and walked out of her apartment door, her neighbors where across the hall a good 5 steps

"Coming!" a female voice yelled from inside once Amy knocked, soon a white fox could be seen opening the door, "Hey Amy, aren't you going to be late for work?" the female fox asked, "Yeah... but i wanted to let you and your Bf know that my brother and his friend are staying with me for winter, and i wanted one of you to look after them" Amy said

the white fox looked in Amy's apartment to see two boy's fighting over the remote, "Aren't they a little old to have a babysitter?" she asked, "Yes, their 18... but that's what worries me, i can't trust 'em yet, so can you and Roland look after them?, PLEASE!" Amy said shaking the fox, "Easy Amy, Easy... i need these!" the white fox said

"So, you'll do it Fifi?" Amy asked, Fifi nodded, "Oh thank-god!" Amy said, Fifi called Roland and a black bat could be seen, "Hey Emi... nice seeing ya' again, we'll look after your brother, nothing will get by me" Roland said proudly, "Yeah, yeah, thanks guy's... i'll be back around 1" Amy said, they nodded and watched their neighbor leave, Roland whistled, "Oh shut-up" Fifi said entering Amy's apartment

"Alright you two... i'm Fifi, and this is my Bf Roland, your sister doesn't trust you, i can only imagine why... so we're watching you" Fifi said, Manic and Sonic sighed, "I call the remote!" Manic claimed diving for the remote, "No!, we're not watching what you want to watch!" Sonic said diving for the remote, "It's mine!" Manic said, "No it's Mine!" Sonic yelled, "No... it's mine!" Fifi said pulling the remote from the two, "Aww..." Manic, Sonic, and Roland whined

_**(An hour Later with Amy)**_

"Ok... so i got three pink ladies... correct?" Amy asked cocking her hip to one side, "I only see one pink lady, and she's sexy as hell" a male slurred, Amy rolled her eyes and went to make the drinks, but not before getting a slap on the ass by one of them, "I really hate taking orders from drunk guy's" Amy commented as she made her way to the back, "Hey... it's a job. At least your not a striper" a blond echidna said pointing to the poles that a red fox, Blue Rabbit, and white hedgehog where pole dancing

"Yeah... i feel so bad for Sora, Luna, and Star..." Amy said filling up the glasses with the pink beverage, Sora is the red Fox, Luna is the blue rabbit, and Star is the white hedgehog, "Well... i have one more hour of the hell place, i feel bad that you have 5 more hours here..." the blond echidna said, "Your lucky marry..." Amy said walking away, "Here you are gentlemen... enjoy your drink" Amy said, the three nodded and got their drinks

_**A/N:I own Sora, Luna, and Star, also the blond echidna!, use them if you want, idc**_

_**(Back at Amy's apartment an hour and a half later)**_

"Ahh!, change the channel!" Roland, Sonic, and Manic yelled from behind the couch, Fifi was currently on the couch moving her head from side to side with the music that was playing, it was apart of this one show that Fifi liked, 'All my Drama' was what the show was called, it was about all these girls fighting for the love of one guy

"Please!, save our brains from the chic stuff!" Roland yelled hiding behind the couch, "Oh... stfu guy's" Fifi said and turned the channel, "Finally!" Manic said landing on the couch next to her, "Don't get so comfortable... look at this" Fifi said turning up the volume on the TV because she turned to the news that had an emergency segment on

Fifi, Roland, Sonic and Manic's jaw's where dropped as they saw who was on the screen... "Amy?" they said

**_Woman: _**_what happened here, miss?_

_**Amy: **Amy, Amy Rose... me and my friends where working here when someone came in and started shooting like crazy!, *gulp* h-he threatened to kill Marry (the blond echidna), in the end she died... Marry was my best friend when i first came here, *sobs* i can't believe she got killed in the cross fire!_

_**Women: **I'm so Sorry for your lose miss Rose, Marry must've been a real nice girl to have a friend like you_

_**Amy: **thank-you_

_**Women: **I'm Karen, on scene_

"I..." Fifi said, but she couldn't say more because Manic and Sonic jumped off the couch and ran out the apartment door, ran down the stairs, and out of the complex to the bar where Amy worked at

"Amy!" Sonic yelled as he saw his sister outside the bar covering her eyes with her hands and sobbing into them, she looked up with mascara running down her cheeks, Sonic and Manic ran to her but they got hugged tightly by Amy

"I-I can't believe she's gone!" Amy chocked out hugging them tightly, "One at a time!" Sonic croaked out, Amy let go of them but clung to Manic for dear life, Manic just put a hand on her back a rubbed hit, calming her down some

"Uh... Hello, do you know this girl?" the women from the TV asked Sonic as she saw them comforting Amy, "Of course i know her, she's my older sister" Sonic told her, "Did you know Marry?" she asked, "Uh... no, this is my first time seeing my sister and this town since she's been in college" Sonic said

"Oh... and your how old?" she asked, "I'm to young for you... thanks" Sonic said backing away from the news person, Amy's crying slowed to hiccups, "I- I can't believe she's gone" Amy said removing her face from Manic's chest. which was now stained black, "Oh... i'm sorry for getting your peach fur black Manic" Amy said removing the black stained cheeks

"It's fine, lets go back to the apartment. you need some rest" Manic said, Amy nodded and clinged onto him again, "I wont be going to work for awhile... what am i going to do?" Amy asked as the three made their way down the street

"You could hang out with me and Sonic" Manic suggested, "Maybe..." Amy said, they finally made it to Amy's apartment when Amy got tackled in a hug by Fifi and Roland, Fifi had tears streaming down her cheeks

"I can't believe Mary's dead!" Fifi cried, Amy didn't say anything while she was being hugged by her two friends/ neighbors, "I can't believe she's gone" Roland said, about 25 minutes later they finally went home

"I-I'm going to bed" Amy chocked out, Sonic and Manic nodded at Amy's retreating figure, "You like her... don't you?" Sonic asked Manic, "Wha... of course not!" Manic said denying it, "You can't hide that face from me forever... i see a poker face on you, but your eyes say it all" Sonic said, Manic sighed, "I always hated that about you" Manic said, soon Sonic's cell was going off and he dove for it, fearing that it might make his sister wake up

"Hello?... oh, hey tails'... you just saw the news... yeah, not fun for my sis... oh, me and Manic are with her for winter break... No you, Shadow and Silver can not come!... oh shut-up, I gotta go... yeah, yeah... see ya' in maybe two weeks" Sonic said into the phone

"Tails'?" Manic asked, Sonic nodded, "Maybe we should do something nice for your sister?" Manic suggested, "Why?" Sonic asked, "Dude... there was just a shooting at the bar that your sister worked at, one of her best friends got killed in the shooting... she could suffer from depression, and sometimes depression can lead to cutting your wrist or even suicide..." Manic said, "I don't want my sister to die!" Sonic said jumping up from the couch

"Sonic!, Be quiet!" Amy yelled, "Sorry!" Sonic yelled back, "Ok... how about breakfast in bed" Sonic said, Manic shrugged, "Can you cook?" Manic asked, Sonic shrugged, "depends" Sonic answered, "I'll take that as a 'No'," Manic said.


End file.
